Summer Heat
by Absolutely Unsure
Summary: It's a hot summer day in Feudal Japan, and Kagome has an idea to cool off. Will it help or just make things heat up even more...? KagXInu MirXSan, Dedicated to FMA4EVER. Slightly redone. *COMPLETE!*
1. Part I

_Hi guys! Welcome to my newest chapter story! What it's about you ask? Well, since it's been super hot in Hawaii, even though it's fall and supose to be cold, I thought I'd do one with the Inu group. But it's in Summer, not to confuse anyone. lol_

**_This entire story is also dedicated to FMA4EVER_**_ cause her poems and stories are KICK ASS!_

_Now without further ado…on to the story! YAY!_

_I don't own Inuyasha (goes into corner and sulks)_

* * *

Summer Heat

By: Meirou Kitsune

Part I

* * *

"Is it always this hot, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked while lying in the Goshinki's (sp?) shade.

"Feh." Was all Inuyasha said as he sat on one of the branches

It was a hot day, around the hundreds. And even worse was it was humid hot.

Kagome was currently only wearing very short boxer shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt.

She suddenly sat up in a cross legged position.

"I have an idea!" she said in a sing-song voice to herself.

But Inuyasha had heard, and so jumped down from his branch to Kagome, only about two feet away from her.

"For what?" he asked.

Kagome blushed and looked away. At the moment Inuyasha wasn't wearing a shirt and was bare chested, showing off his nicely toned muscles.

"Are you all right, Kagome? You look a little red." He commented while sitting down in a cross legged position also.

"It's nothing. I just though of a way to cool off." She said, happy again

"How?" He asked curiously. He wasn't going to admit this, but the heat was getting to him.

"You'll see. I'll be right back." She said while standing up and started walking towards the well.

Inuyasha weighed his options, let Kagome go and cool off or stop her and continue having a heat stroke…

He watched her figure till it disappeared completely and decided to let her go for the moment, but only cause he wanted to cool down, not out of niceness, her reassured himself.

He then laid on his back and stretched out his arms and legs, trying to let as much skin breath as possible.

"Hurry up Kagome…"

X X X X X X X X X X

"Perfect! Thanks a lot Mom!" Kagome yelled as she opened the sliding doors to get out of her house.

She then walked to the well and jumped in, wondering how many times she'd already done this.

As she emerged, she threw over her small bag, a change from her usual huge yellow one, and climbed up the vines.

When she got out she grabbed the bag and started walking to the tree, it stood out since it was taller than all the other trees by far.

When she got to the tree, she found Inuyasha.

He was panting lightly and he had his tounge handing out of the side of his mouth.

She suppressed a giggle and walked closer to him.

She leaned down and said his name a couple of times, but he didn't respond.

Her patience spent up, she yelled right in his white fuzzy ear "INUYASHA!"

He jumped up quickly and awkwardly, falling on top of Kagome, his face squished into her chest.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" asked a masculine voice a few yards away from Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha quickly jumped up and turned away, trying to hide his very heavy blush.

Kagome got up quickly too and tried to calm her flustered body and mind.

"What're you doing Miroku!" Kagome hissed at him.

"Well, excuse me for interrupting" both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed more, if possible "but we were wondering what happened to you two."

He then gave his signature perverted smile "I never thought I'd see the day when Inuyasha would do something so bold as that."

Shippo, who was sitting on Miroku's shoulder, quietly giggled to himself.

Inuyasha was so embarrassed, he just stood stunned there with his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

Kagome on the other hand, was angry beyond belief.

"Urgh!" she yelled in frustration before she began stomping back to the village.

X X X X X X X X X X

Kagome continued walking/stomping briskly until she came into the village. She then walked around, looking for Sango, all of the townspeople moving aside to let her through. I mean, they didn't have a death wish.

Kagome found Sango quickly sitting under a tall oak just outside the village wearing a green halter top and boxer shorts similar to Kagome's.

"There you are Sango!" Kagome said happily.

"Kagome." She said plainly while opening her eyes. They then fell on Kagome's small bag.

"What's that?" she asked while pointing at the bag.

Kagome grinned and plopped herself next to Sango.

"Our way to cool off."

At the mention of that, Sango visibly brightened and grabbed the bag, pulling out an item.

"What's this?" she asked curiously "And how the heck do you put it on!"

Kagome suppressed a giggle and leaned over, taking the item away.

"Here, I'll show you."

X X X X X X X X X X

"Come on Inuyasha, tell me what happened." Asked Miroku while he and Inuyasha walked back to the village

"And don't leave any juicy details out." He said pervertedly

"Shut up, damnit!" yelled Inuyasha as he turned and started beating the stuffing out of him.

"Um…did I miss something…?" asked a feminine voice.

Both of the guys snapped their heads up to see Sango and Kagome in small bikinis (two piece swimsuites). Sango had a light green top on with a pink flower and her bottom was the same light pink as the top flower. Kagome was wearing a light teal top with white strings and a white bottom with teal strings.

At the sight of them, both the guy's jaws practically hit the ground.

"Urgh, come on Kagome." Said Sango as she grabbed Kagome's arm and they continued walking towards the river.

"Wait up!" yelled Miroku as he ran to catch up, both he and Inuyasha having spaced out for about three minutes.

"Damn it all…" muttered Inuyasha to himself as he walked after his perverted friend.

* * *

_Well, i hope everyone enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it!_

_AND PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!_


	2. Part II

_I don't own Inuyasha (sniff)_

* * *

Summer Heat

By: Meirou Kitsune

Part II

* * *

"Sango wait up!" yelled Miroku as he ran after them.

"Urgh…" Inuyasha moaned in annoyance before he started walking after.

"What delightful things are you wearing?" asked Miroku once he'd caught up.

"Their called bathing suits, Miroku. We're going swimming." Answered Kagome blandly

"May I join?" he asked while smirking.

Both Kagome and Sango gave him a glare before they quickened their pace, causing Miroku to fall behind with Inuyasha.

There was silence before they came to a large fresh water pool, even equipped with a roaring waterfall.

At the sight of it Kagome gasped while Sango looked on amazed while Miroku starred at Sango's ass all while Inuyasha looked away, bored already.

"Lets go Sango!" yelled Kagome as she jumped into the sparkeling water, throwing her bag a little ways away against a tree.

Sango jumped in soon after, smiling.

She barely had time to think when she resurfaced before Kagome splashed her with the clear water.

Sango smiled in joy and splashed Kagome back.

Miroku sat at the bank of the pond, in a tranze.

In his mind everything was glowing with a heavenly light and going in slow motion causing him to practical drool buckets.

Inuyasha on the other hand was bored out of his wits.

Kagome's bag suddenly caught his eye, and he hoped to god that there was some of those ninja noodles (we still love you inu, lol).

So when Sango and Kagome were talking, as Miroku was starring at Sango, he snuck over to it and opened it, dumping out the contents ruffly.

No food, but six other things fell out.

"What the..?(!)"

He paused and looked at the stuff until he picked up one of the items.

"Kagome! What the HELL is this?(!)" Inuyasha yelled as he played with the item.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, slightly angry, as she walked out of the water and grabbed the article away from him.

She looked at it for a second before slightly sighing.

"Well?" asked an already impatient Inuyasha.

"It's just some board shorts Inuyasha, boys go swimming in them."

She then leaned down and picked up another similar pair.

"Guess Miroku gets one too. My Mom must have put these in…anyway, why don't you guys go change and join us?"

At the sound of that, Miroku broke out of his trance (by some miracle unknown to me) and ran over to Kagome, grabbing one of the pair of board shorts and ran into some tall bushes not far away, in about three seconds flat.

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome asked while she stretched out the other swimsuit out to him.

He stared at it, then at her, and then finally "Feh"ing, took the shorts and walked into the bushes after Miroku.

While the boys were changing, Sango walked up and picked up one of the remaining four items.

"What are these Kagome…?" she asked as she fiddled with it, trying to make it work.

"Oh!" gasped Kagome as she looked over to where Sango was.

"Souta (sp?) must have put some stuff in too." She said slowly.

Her face then lit up with happiness as she grabbed the thing from Sango and stuffing it in her bag again, along with the other items.

"What're you doing…?" asked Sango, confused

"I'll tell you later. Just don't let the boys see this, 'k?" she asked as she hide the bag in a couple of low bushes nearby.

"Alright…" Sango said, still unsure.

"We're ready ladies." They heard Miroku yell from behind the tall shrubs.

"Well, come on then!" yelled Sango back.

Just then both Inuyasha and Miroku stepped out, and it was the girl's time to stare.

It was really weird for both Kagome and Sango to see the boys the way that they were right now.

Miroku always wore his big robes while Inuyasha wore his baggy fire rat outfit.

And now, here they stood, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts that went down to the tops of their knees. (Miroku was still wearing his cloth and beads on his hand though)

The girls finally noticed that they were starring and so looked away, slightly red faced.

"Shall we go swimming?" asked Miroku while he smiled widely

Kagome and Sango only nodded, still looking at the ground embarrassed.

"Then lets go!" yelled Miroku as he ran up one of the large boulders that stood on the shore but outstreched into the water.

"Now, for your viewing pleasure, I'm going to show you something miraculous." He said from the high rock as he puffed out his chest, trying to make himself look more manly.

He then jumped off and went into the water with a huge splash; he'd done a cannon ball.

Kagome and Sango couldn't help but softy laugh at his childish ways.

"My turn!" growled Inuyasha in a playful way as he bounded up to the top of a rock close to the other one, but this one even higher then the one Miroku had gone off.

He then faced his back to the water and jumped off, doing a two back flips before falling into the river.

When he resurfaced, he heard cheering from both Sango and Kagome, but Kagome was yelling far louder.

"Show off." Grumbled Miroku to Inuyasha as he treaded water nearby.

"I'll go!" yelled Sango as she climbed up the same rock Miroku had gone off.

She then jumped in the water, but only doing a pencil (when you're body is completely straight and you go in feet first, vertically)

She popped her head up and chuckled a little to herself, it felt so nice to cool off.

"Come on Kagome, dive in." yelled Inuyasha as he swam lazily around on his back, eyes closed.

Kagome just stood at the bank fidgeting a little.

"I can't!" she yelled out to the rest of the group.

"Come on Kagome, you can do it!" encouraged Sango.

"Yes, you can do it Kagome." Said Miroku as he tried to swim closer to Sango, who in turn just swam away, much to his disappointment.

"Save your breath guys, she's too scared to do it." Inuyasha loudly and boldly stated as he turned his body to look at Kagome.

"I so can too!" countered Kagome from the sandy bank.

"Then why don't you go already?"

"Fine!" she yelled, her courage rekindled from her anger.

So she scampered quickly up the rock that Inuyasha had used. It was about twice the height of the one Sango and Miroku had gone off.

When she got up there, she looked down at her friends that had their eyes locked on her.

She gulped and then…

* * *

Well, there ya go! Anouther chapter for my loving fans. Hope yall enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Part III

_Please enjoy the next edition to my story!_

_I don't own Inuyasha, but I'm going to 'Oahu in a couple of days so hopefully soon I'll own some new jeans._

* * *

Summer Heat

By: Meirou Kitsune

Part III

* * *

She gulped and then…

"Hurry up already!" yelled Inuyasha from below, almost causing her to loss her balance and fall in.

"Can you shut up for ten seconds?!" yelled Kagome frustrated. (my friend says that to me, like, ten times a day. Just thought yall'd like to know)

She then closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, bended her knees, lifted her hands up above her head, and then finally jumped.

He body was perfectly straight the whole decent and when she met the water, she cut it perfectly, creating barely any splash.

The other three companions looked on in amazement at what she'd just done.

When she resurfaced, she had a huge grin/smirk plastered on her face.

"Wow, I guess those diving lessons paid off!" she giggled happily to herself.

"That was great Kagome!" Sango said to Kagome as she swam over to her.

"I was really impressed at how well you did it!" she commented.

Miroku wasn't far off, so had heard what Sango had said to Kagome and an idea popped into his head.

"Just you watch, my Sango, I'll do the most perfect dive for you." He said smoothly as he swam to shore, and then climbed up the tall rock.

"Oh no…he wouldn't…" Gasped Kagome.

"Oh, yes he would." Inuyasha growled playfully, interested already.

"This is for you, my sweet." Miroku yelled from the rock, blowing a kiss to Sango, who blushed lightly in return.

He lifted his arms above his head like Kagome had done, and then jumped.

He kept his body vertical for a little, but then the momentum and him not doing a dive before in his life, made his feet go over his head in the front doing a floppy flip and ultimatly, exposing his very vulnerable belly.

And just as his stomach was in that position, he hit the water with a loud _slap._

The rest of the group winced as they saw the huge splash that issued from his majorly bad belly flop.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled in worry before swimming over to where he'd landed quickly.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh out loud at Miroku's failed mission to try and get some attention from Sango.

"Idiot…" Inuyasha muttered under his breath as he began swam leisurely around on his back again.

Sango quickly dived into the water and grabbed his quickly sinking body.

She then swam him over to the bank and laid him down on the soft sand.

Kagome wasn't helping at all, but rather cracking up in the water, barely keeping herself afloat while Inuyasha did nothing but float around.

Because of her panicking, she sloppily put her ear down and she took it off quickly, fearing the worst.

"Kagome! He's not breathing!" she yelled to Kagome.

"Are you sure?" Kagome yelled back

"Are you sure he's not just faking it…?" asked Inuyasha

"I'm sure, he's not breathing!" she yelled, already getting flustered

"Just relax Sango, and do CPR like I taught you!" yelled Kagome back

Sango then kneeled next to Miroku and started leaning down, but got nervous and stopped.

Taking a deep breath and gathering all of her will power, she pressed her lips to his gently.

But when she did, he reacted immediately, kissing her back, bringing his hand to her head and pushing her closer to him.

Her eyes widened in embarrassment, shock, and mostly anger.

She pushed away from him, and slapped him hard, and I mean _hard_ across the check.

He only smiled and laughed carelessly in return, making her even angrier.

She then turned away and ran into the forest, not looking back.

"Smooth move Miroku" yelled Inuyasha from the water while Miroku just starred at where she'd ran into the forest, a confused and worried look on his face.

X X X X X X X X X X

'I can't believe that jerk…' thought Sango as she ran through the forest, not caring where she was going.

She then came to a clearing of wild flowers and flopped down on her back to look at the afternoon sky. She felt her heart ache but she refused to cry.

"Sango…? Sango!" yelled Miroku in vain, looking for her, but she didn't hear. She had closed her eyes and was in her own world.

Miroku then stepped into the clearing and spotted Sango lying in the flowers, thinking of how the flowers paled against her beauty.

He walked carefully up to her and laid down next to her, without making a sound.

He laid there and watched the clouds float by enjoying her company for a little but then…

"I'm sorry Sango."

She jumped and sat up, shocked that he was so close to her without her even noticing and even MORE shocked that he hadn't taken this opportunity to grope her. (it's a sign of the apocalypse! run for your lives!)

He sat up also and looked into her eyes that were filled with anger, trying to hide the sadness but failing miserably (like Miroku's belly flop. lol. Sorry, back to the story!)

"I didn't mean to upset you like that…" he said calmly.

She only looked away, breaking the eye contact that they had had.

"Forget it." She said coolly.

"No. What I did back there was inconsiderate." He said morally

Sango laughed bitterly.

"You don't care. If you had any respect for me, you'd lay off the touching."

Miroku sweat dropped at this, thinking of how stubid he really was.

"For all I care, you can drop dead, idiot." She said coldly before standing up and started walking away. ( I just heard that from an episode I just watched and I cracked up at the way she said it. just thought you'd like to know )

"Sango…please…" he pleaded as he stood up.

She took a few steps before stopping and he could see that she was slightly shaking.

"Sango…" Miroku said softly while taking a step closer to her.

"Stay back!" she hissed angrily at him.

"Sango…"

* * *

_There ya go! left it at somewhat of a chiffie, but feh, whatevs. And i'm really sorry if Sango is OC, I really don't know how to write her. So don't get angry, cause that's gonna happen in this story. PLEASE REVIEW! _


	4. Part IV

_I first just wanna say thanks for all the reviews! You guys are frickin awesome, no doubt. lol  
_

_Now, on to Inuyasha! Sadly, I don't own him (Brother: cry me a river; Me: Maybe I will, damnit!)_

* * *

Summer Heat

By: Meirou Kitsune

Part IV

* * *

The wind calmly blew through the clearing, but the feeling of tranquility immediately stopped when the couple came into view.

There was so much anger in the air that it made an eerie silence through out the clearing and forest.

"Please Sango, I'm really sorry…" Miroku pleaded.

Sango stood there in silence, slightly shaking.

"Why are you like this Miroku?" she whispered while facing him, tears starting to prickle her eyes.

He could only stare at her, but then a huge grin plastered his face.

"You really were worried, weren't you?" he questioned with amusment.

At the tone of his voice, anger flared in her eyes. "Damn straight!" She yelled at him.

He only smiled wider and laughed lightly.

This caused Sango to get even angrier. "What's so funny _Monk_?(!!)" she yelled at him while she exploded in flames (always thought that was funny)

Miroku squeaked in fear and fell on his back, causing Sango to loss her fire and giggle.

"What's so funny now, huh?" replied Miroku semi bitterly while dusting dirt off his butt.

"Y-Your face was pr-priceless." Sango stuttered, trying to control her laughter.

He then made another funny face, crossing his eyes and sticking his tongue out. (if you do that to me, I ttly get in a giggling fit, lol (literally))

Sango burst into laughter, falling to her knees and then falling on her back, all the while laughing.

Miroku took this as his opportunity and jumped closer to her, lying next to her.

He listened to her sweet laughter for a few seconds before turning and lying on his side and grabbing her around the waist and pulling her closer to him, causing her face to fall on his chest.

She gasped and blushed a deep red before trying vainly to pull away from his grasp.

"Just relax Sango…" Miroku whispered sweetly into her ear, causing shivers to go down her spine.

It took a few minutes to calm herself but then she smiled and snuggled into him more, loving how warm and comforting he was.

The soft wind blew again, but this time was complimented with the loving couple lying in the wild flowers, embracing each other quietly.

X X X X X X X X X X

"I sure hope they're doing alright..." said Kagome as she sat on the yellow sandy shore.

"If I know them at all, Miroku will be beaten to a pulp by Sango, and everything will be back to normal." said Inuyasha gruffly as he laid on his back next to Kagome.

"I know, it's just-" but she was cut off when a huge demon raccoon came out from the trees.

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped up, and Inuyasha grabbed for his sword, but found that it wasn't there but was with his regular clothes a few yards away, behind the demon.

"Get out of the way, damnit!" He yelled as he lunged at the demon, claws ready.

But this was a smarter demon and jumped to the side, letting Inuyasha pass.

It then turned its sky blue eyes on Kagome, locking it's with her chocolate (yummy) brown ones, and she felt something inside of her snap, causing her to collapse on the ground.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha, running over to her, and cradling her in his arms.

The demon smirked before running off into the forest again.

Inuyasha heard her breath and her steady heartbeat and he let go of the breath he was holding.

"Damn demon." he said as he looked to where it'd run off to.

He turned his head and looked at Kagome's pretty, sleeping face.

"I'm so sorry Kagome..." he whispered as he hugged her closely to him.

X X X X X X X X X X

"Miroku, don't you think that we should head back to Kagome and Inuyasha?" asked Sango, but it was slightly muffled because her face was against his chest.

"No. Not yet. I don't want this perfect moment to end."

Sango blushed at his loving, yet cheesy, comment.

Miroku's hand wandered a little ways down, but stopped about an inch from her butt.

She was about to yell at him but stopped, seeing if he could refrain himself.

He smiled to himself and then slipped his hand back up to the middle of her back.

Sango sighed in happiness and Miroku innerly smirked.

'She really does trust me.'

Just then the same demon that had attacked Kagome and Inuyasha, bounded out from the forest.

Miroku and Sango immediately stood up, but realized neither of them had their weapons.

The demon realized this, and so started charging Sango.

But before he could get to her, Miroku stepping infront of Sango and whipped out a slightly soggy sutra and threw it at the demon.

The demon howled in pain and then transformed into a small raccoon, laying on the ground unconcious.

"Huh, a small, young demon it looks like. I don't think it meant harm, it just wanted to cause some trouble." Miroku observed as he looked over the small animal.

"Let's go check up on Kagome and Inuyasha, this might have affected them." Sango commented before starting to walk off.

"Wait up!" called Miroku as he lightly jogged to catch up with Sango.

And when he reached her, he grasped her hand in his.

She looked up to him, shocked.

He only smirked and she blushed a light pink.

As they continued walking, Sango entwined her slender fingers with Miroku, smiling a small sheepish smile.

They continued walking serenely before they came back to the pond.

The sight that they saw caused them to gasp, and their eyes to widen. And then they...

* * *

_Wow...I left it at a super cliffie didn't I? well, hopefully i'll update soon. But ya know...I DO need a couple reviews for encouragement (hint, hint)_

_And remember, the mystery of the bag continues…so myserious..._

_OH! And Happy (really late) Halloween! Hope yall got lots of candy!_


	5. Part V

_Again, I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Now, onto the longer fifth chapter!_

_OH! And I don't own Inuyasha, and it will always be like that, no matter how much I wish it (sniff)_

* * *

Summer Heat

By: Meirou Kitsune

Part V

* * *

They continued walking serenely before they came back to the pond.

The sight that they saw caused them to gasp, and their eyes to widen. And then they...

_Well, first, I think we should rewind a little...hehehe..._

Inuyasha was cradling an unconscious Kagome in his arms, a ting of desperation in his amber eyes.

"Kagome…please…wake up…" he almost pleaded as he watched her tranquile face.

He was about to stand up and start looking for Miroku and Sango when her eyes shoot open.

At first relief swam over him, but upon closer examination, he could see that her once brown eyes were clouded over with the same blue as the demon's that had attacked her.

She slowly turned to Inuyasha, no emotion on her pretty face, before slowly standing up on her legs. She wobbled a little, but she readjusted herself, gaining balance. She closed her clouded blue eyes and stood still.

All this time, Inuyasha had looked at her with confusion, not exactly knowing what was happening. "Kagome…?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him seductively, the once blue was now replaced with a fiery red.

She then started walking towards him, swaying her hips seductively.

"You know, Inuyasha, I never did tell you how **drop dead** **sexy** you look in those shorts." By this time, she was nose to nose with Inuyasha and had wrapped her arms around his neck, her breath tickling his white fuzzy ear.

"T-Thanks?" Inuyasha stuttered; dumbfounded at what was happening.

"You know what would be even better?" Kagome asked, licking her lips, causing Inuyasha to blush even more and shake his head like a little school boy.

Kagome smirked and jumped in the air, straddling her legs around Inuyasha's waist.

From the sudden action, and his knees already weak (I wonder why…hm…), he couldn't hold her weight, and so fell on the ground, Kagome still on top of him.

"My thoughts exactly." Whispered Kagome seductively as she pressed her body against his firmly, slightly grinding her hips against his.

"K-Kagome, y-you're no-not your-yourself, you s-should r-r-rest." Inuyasha stuttered as his face became the color of his usual outfit and he grabbed her wrists, trying to pry her off of himself.

Kagome's red eyes quickly changed to the color purple and were starting to get watery and she stuck her bottom lip out to pout.

"You-You don't wa-want me…?" she hiccupped, on the verge of tears.

Inuyasha was in such shock of the answer, he couldn't reply and Kagome took this in the wrong way.

"Why Inuyasha? WHY?! Am I really that GROSS?!" she yelled as she all out bawled (like Shippo in the show or graphic, so cute!)

Inuyasha just sat there, confused beyond belief.

"Inuyasha, I lo-" suddenly, a butterfly flew by her face, and her eyes turned a vibrant yellow.

"BUTTERFLY!" she yelled as she chased and skipped around, trying to catch the butterfly.

Finally, Inuyasha snapped out of it and slowly walked up to her, slightly worried.

"Kagome, come here." He said, holding his arms out to her.

Kagome stopped her utmost important mission of trying to catch the butterfly and turned to Inuyasha.

Now, her eyes turned back to red and she walked to him, her hips swinging even more then the first time. Inuyasha not realizing this, walked slowly to her, concerned. When she got close enough, she jumped on him again and straddled him around the waist again, but this time, Inuyasha had more balance and so had been able to hold on to her, even though it was still a shock to him.

"My oh-so strong man." Kagome said huskily again as she pressed her body onto his, rubbing her chest against his.

"K-Kagome, stop this." Inuyasha said sternly. "You ne-" but he was cut off when she crashed her lips on to his, kissing him intensely.

After a few seconds, Inuyasha let in and he started kissing back. Soon, he licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, causing Kagome to shiver in pure pleasure. She opened her mouth wide open and their tongues battling for dominance. Now Inuyasha and Kagome were full out making out, moaning in each other's mouth's.

_Back to the present...(I'm so evil)..._

Right then, Sango and Miroku walked in, right in the middle of their little, just a little, make out session.

All they could do was open their mouths and stare as Inuyasha and Kagome continued, totaly oblivious that they had company.

* * *

_Wow, (blush) you go Kagome! (blush) see, I'm blushing even at this, see why I don't write lemons? SEE?!_

_Well, there ya go, another chapter. And wonder what's up with Kagome's mood swings? Could it MAYBE be that demon? Nah couldn't be, could it…? OMG! It clicks!_

_Anyway, I'm really tired, I just finished Thanksgiving and it was AWESOME! I hope yall had a good one too (for those who celebrate it)_

_See ya and __HAPPY THANKSGIVING__ DUDES! GET YOUR PHAT ON!!_


	6. Part VI

_Hey everyone! Hope yall are ready for the next chapter!_

_I don't own Inuyasha (there, happy you sadist?!)_

* * *

Summer Heat

By: Meirou Kitsune

Part VI

* * *

"Oh…my…_Buddha_…" whispered Miroku as he and Sango continued to stare at the couple who were, at the moment, lip locked.

Kagome finally cracked her bright red eyes open and glanced over to the other couple.

When she spotted Sango, she immediately jumped off Inuyasha, ending the kiss, and ran over to her.

She noticed that she and Miroku were still holding hands and a grin/smirk crept across her features.

"OMGSangowereyouguyslikehittingitoffwhileInuyashaandIwereherecauseYAYThatissoawesomecauseIalwaysthoughtthatyouguys…" and on and on, she she went.

Miroku was ignoring all of it as he looked at Kagome's eyes that were now a soft bubblegum pink.

While Kagome was asking questions to Sango at light speed, Inuyasha walked up to Miroku.

"What's wrong with her Inuyasha?" asked Miroku seriously as he continued to look at Kagome's actions, which were now braiding a dazed Sango's hair while continuing to talk about how cute I'd be if they curled Inuyasha's hair. (lol)

"I don't know, this demon came out of no where and she locked eyes with it and, bam, she went unconscious. Then she woke up and had these intense mood swings, from sexy to sad to happy to sexy again." Explained Inuyasha as he wiped his mouth, the taste of Kagome still lingering in his mouth.

Miroku put on a huge smirk "Was it good?" he asked Mirokuishly (yay new words!)

Inuyasha's face turned red and he stuttered, his mouth failing at forming words.

Miroku laughed and slapped him on the back, earning him a deep growl. "Don't worry, man, we'll get her back to normal."

They looked over to Kagome and Sango who were now playing a hand game, but Sango looked over to them pleadingly and mouthed the worlds 'Help me', which Kagome hadn't noticed because she was humming happily to herself.

_Some time later…_

"Come on Kagome! Get down here now!" yelled an angry Inuyasha as he looked up into the branches of a tall tree.

"Never!" giggled Kagome as she climbed higher and higher up the tree.

Inuyasha sighed in annoyance before effortlessly jumping from branch to branch, coming to her in a matter of seconds.

"Come here." He stated as he slung her body over his shoulder and jumped down, Kagome laughing the entire way.

When they landed on solid ground, Kagome wiggled out of Inuyasha's grasp and started running around in circles, doing cartwheels, and skipping around a frustrated Inuyasha who was trying to catch her, but she, surprisingly, was too fast.

Her eyes were now a vibrant orange and they had figured out that this was her hyper faze, when she's run around, do stuff randomly, and couldn't stop laughing (like me, yay hyperness!)

It was interesting for the first few minutes, but now it'd been an hour and a half and Miroku and Sango had given up long before to look for the raccoon demon, leaving Inuyasha all alone to deal with Kagome. (dun, dun, DUN)

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Yaayyyyyyy!" yelled Kagome as she started to climb another tree; Inuyasha had lost count around 80...

"Kagome." Inuyasha sighed and was about to go after her _again, _but then Miroku and Sango came walking back into the clearing, a small, young raccoon held in Sango's sweet embrace.

Having no one to vent his anger to (because Kagome would just start laughing) Inuyasha had kept it bottled up and now it all exploded and was directed to the one thing that had caused this mini apocalypse.

"You!" he managed to yell before lunging towards the small animal who cowered in Sango's strong arms.

But before Inuyasha could get to it, Kagome was there and had already grabbed it, spinning it in circles and flinging it up high in the air and catching it.

Miroku tried to get it back because the animal looked like it was in much discomfort, but Kagome would just jump back a few yards away from his grip.

"It's sooooooooo cute!" she cooed as she nuzzled her nose with it's.

"I just love animals. Raccoons actually have thumbs, not opposable, but they still allow them to open cans and doors, making them known for being sneaky and mischievous. They're usually are from 50 cm to 100 cm and their tail is about 20 to 40 cm."

Kagome finished her little 'speech' and looked over to her friends and staring at her like she'd grown two heads.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" yelled a frustrated, frowning, Inuyasha as he looked into Kagome's eyes which were now a deep forest green.

"It takes 43 muscles to frown, but only 17 to smile." Said a now very smart Kagome as she beamed at Inuyasha, who stood there dumbfounded.

"It only takes a few seconds to form a thought and I think you're over do." Commented Kagome slightly snobbishly as Inuyasha continued to stare at her, his jaw slack.

"Now listen to ME you little ungrateful-" but he was cut off by a loud sob from Kagome.

"Why do you have to be so MEAN?!" yelled an exasperated Kagome as she flung her arms open for emphasis, successfully flying the poor raccoon miles and miles away, never to be seen again, causing Miroku and Sango to sigh. 'There goes that idea…' they thought miserably.

"I hate you Inuyasha!" cried a sad Kagome as her eyes practically downed in her tears.

"Um…"

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha! Will you ever forgive me? Please forgive me! I didn't mean to!" Kagome was now on her knees in front of Inuyasha and was tugging at the bottom of his shorts pleadingly. Her eyes were now a cyan/turquoise color.

"I-" but he was cut off again when another butterfly flew across her face.

"BUTTERFLY!" squealed Kagome in joy as she pranced around the clearing yellow eyed.

"I'm really over this." Said Inuyasha as he shook his head and rubbed his temples, hoping to rid himself of his major migraine he had gotten.

He noticed that Kagome had stumbled and had fallen to her knees and had still not gotten up. So he quickly ran up to her squatted down, putting his hands on her shoulders, trying make eye contact.

When he did see her eyes, he saw that they were changing different colors at a fast speed, blurring them all together and then finally becoming the original deep blue.

Her eyes fluttered shut and the last thing she heard was Inuyasha calling her name…

* * *

_That does count as a cliffhanger…right…? Sorry! I didn't want it to be and sorry if this chapter all out sucks cause I sorta think it was, but whatevers, all that matters is if you guys like it. Till next time and don't forget to REVIEW DAMNIT!_


	7. Part VII

_Here we go with...what? (new assistant whispers something in my ear) CHAPTER SEVEN! Yay, fav #!  
_

_Assistant: Meirou Kitsune does not own Inuyasha in any way, but she does own the story line, so please do not copy. Thank you._

_Me: YAH! Or I'll sue you ass off! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAH! (yay evil laughs, lol)_

_Assistant: I SERIOUSLY need a new job..._

* * *

Summer Heat

By: Meirou Kitsune

Part VII

* * *

"Kagome! KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled frantically in Kagome's face.

He kept calling her name for about a minute until he finally calmed down and starred at her peacefully sleeping face, thankful that she at least was still breathing.

"Inuyasha, she needs to rest." Commented Miroku as he and Sango walked up to him.

"She'll be fine Inuyasha, so you can stop worrying." Consoled Sango as she looked down at Inuyasha's scowling face.

"What do you know?!" he yelled as he faced Sango, hurt and worry clear in his eyes.

"That's enough." Asserted Miroku as he stood in between Sango and Inuyasha.

"We'll be over there if you need us, Inuyasha." Said Miroku as he took Sango's hand, making her blush lightly, and pointed to the boulders they were jumping off earlier.

Inuyasha just huffed while he, with Kagome still in his arms, bounded into a nearby tree.

"Come on, Sango." Said Miroku as he led her to the rocks, still holding her hand gingerly.

X X X X X X X X X X

Kagome moaned, her head hurting slightly. She moved her hands to message her temples, trying to get rid of the headache that she'd gotten. She fluttered her eyes open to find a branch in front of her and bunches of green leaves.

She then looked down to find she was in a tree, sitting atop one of the branches and the ground was many feet below her. She then noticed another pair of legs next to hers and she felt someone's grip around her waist to hold her steady.

She gulped, and then turned around to see Inuyasha who was sleeping soundly, leaning against the trunk of the old, sturdy tree.

Kagome giggled at his tranquil face, but then slapped her hand over her mouth, hoping she hadn't awakened him.

Much to her disappointment, she noticed one of his white fuzzy ears flickered and his amber eyes that took her breath away slowly opened to gaze upon a shocked Kagome.

His immediate reaction was shock, but then anger for waking him up.

"Why'd you wake me up?!" hissed Inuyasha as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes quickly with the back of his right hand.

"Sorry." Kagome apologized bashfully with a small blush on her cheeks.

Inuyasha was about to ask if she was ok from everything that'd happened, but he then noticed that he still had one arm around her and she was sitting in his lap.

Inuyasha returned her blush with one of his own and quickly took away his arm, causing Kagome to sigh on the inside and turn forward, away from Inuyasha.

Her blush then intensified as an idea popped into her head.

'Just go for it, Kagome.' She thought to herself.

She bit her lower lip in aggravation before doing something bold.

She slowly, ever so slowly, leaned back into his chest and took his arms and held them in her own.

Inuyasha, the entire time, was too embarrassed to do anything and let her do whatever she wanted with his body.

When she finished, and he finally snapped back to reality, his grip around her small waist tightened, causing a cute squeak to come from Kagome, making Inuyasha smirk.

They sat there, together, embracing each other. Neither one not wanting it to end.

_Meanwhile with Miroku and Sango…_

"Can you see them Miroku?" asked Sango as he looked up at Miroku.

They were at the two boulders, Miroku on the higher one and Sango on the lower.

"Barely. They look like specks, so high up." Said Miroku as a response.

He then looked around the area and something caught his eye.

He climbed down the enormous rock and then went up to Sango. And whispered "I think I saw something over there." As he pointed to some bushes not far off.

Sango's eyes widened with realization.

"I bet it's nothing Miroku." Commented Sango as she tried to pull his arm in another direction.

"Let's go back into the water." she tried to lead him away.

"No, lets go check this out." Said Miroku curiously as he wiggled his arm out of Sango's fierce grip and trotted over and behind the bushes, Sango left to look around frantically and nervously rubbing her bare toe into the earth.

"What's this?" muffed Miroku as he reemerged from the bushes with a small bag.

Sango mumbled something, but Miroku couldn't hear her.

"Come again?" he asked politely as he walked closer to her.

"It's Kagome's bag." She said.

"Oh reeeeeeeeeeaaly?" asked Miroku manically as he looked at the bag with an evil gleam in his eyes. "I had forgoten about this little thing..."

"Miroku don't-" but Sango's warning was cut off as Miroku opened the bag and dumped all the items out.

"What the heck are these?" asked Miroku curiously as he looked at one of the two items that had fallen out.

"I don't really know." Said Sango, as she remembered that Kagome hadn't told her.

"Lets see if there's anything else." Said Miroku excitedly as he looked over the bag for any pockets.

After a minute of two of not finding anything, Sango got annoyed. So she quickly took the bag from Miroku.

"Hm…there's only one pocket on the inside." Said Sango after she'd thoroughly looked the bag over.

"Well, open it." Said Miroku as he stood up and went to her side, still holding the item from before.

He was so interested in finding out what it was as Sango opened the zipper, his face came mere centimeters away from Sango, causing her to blush and then take a few steps back.

"Ever heard of _personal space_, idiot?" asked Sango harshly as she crossed her arms over her chest and discontinued looking into the bag.

"IamsorrysangopleaseopenthebagIreallywanttoknowwhatisinsideit." Miroku quickly blurted out.

Sango starred at him confused for a couple seconds, only catching a select few words.

Finally she sighed and snaked her hand inside the bag and pulled out a package of something that not only boggled her mind, but also Miroku's.

* * *

_I APOLOGIZE FOR THE CLIFFIE! I didn't really know what to do next in this story since the last chapter, but now I think I have an idea, so please review and I'll continue._

_I'm thinking about stopping at 10 chapters, so tell me what you think please!_

_Thanks a lot for reading! LUV YOU GUYS!_


	8. Part VIII

_I'M SO SORRY!! I'M SO SORRY!! I'M SO SORRY!! I'M SO SORRY!! I'M SO SORRY!! I'M SO SORRY!! I'M SO SORRY!!_

_Life has been SO hecktic lately with school and varsity tennis, I haven't had time to update. and whens the last time I updated? New Years? wow, I really suck! And in my opinion, this chapter really sucks, because I've sorta lost interest in this story, but anyway, I hope that you still enjoy it._

_I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own this story line and also my Spring Break which I'm now currently on! yay!_

_Oh! and thanks for all the awesome reviews! now over 200! WHOOH!_

* * *

Summer Heat

By: Meirou Kitsune

Part VIII

* * *

"Do you have the plan down Sango?" Miroku quietly whispered in Sango's ear.

She suppressed a shiver and replied "Yes, for the millionth time. But I still don't think we should-"

"Shh! We're close enough for him to hear us talking." Miroku interrupted. He looked up into the canopy of trees.

"I think that they're asleep, so that helps some." He noted "Ok, on my count." He looked over to Sango.

"Miroku, come on, lets just go swimming." Sango pleaded.

"It's just for fun. Just a 'prank' as Shippo calls them. And anyways, we're safe from him finding us." Miroku reassured while giving her an encouraging smile.

"Alright…if you say so…" Sango showed a small, almost forced, smile.

"Ok. Ready, Aim…"

X X X X X X X X X X

Kagome breathed out a sigh of relief. Because here she was, in her crush's arms relaxing. She closed her eyes and leaned deeper into his embrace, Inuyasha replied by squeezing her a little tighter, causing her smile to grow.

They sat there for a moment of silence before…

"Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha roughly said.

"Hm?" she hummed.

"Well…I was wondering…I mean…would you…never mind." He said, cutting off his choppy sentence.

"What?" asked Kagome, carefully turning her body to look at him, his hands around her waist for balance and support.

"Well, it's just…can I ask you something?" Inuyasha continued to stumble out, taking his hands off of Kagome and looking down at them.

"I'll be more then happy to answer your question." Beamed Kagome while taking his hands in hers, missing his touch.

Inuyasha looked up into her now normal, brown, eyes.

"Would you be my-"

X X X X X X X X X X

"…FIRE!" Miroku's voice boomed throughout the clearing.

Right as they planned, Sango and him threw.

And before Inuyasha had a chance to finish his sentence or for either of them to move, they were both soaked with water.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha exclaimed before jumping down from the tree.

"I knew this moment was too good for Miroku, Sango, or Shippo to mess up…" she murmured to herself ruefully.

"Hey, now that I mention it, where _is_ Shippo?"

X X X X X X X X X X

"Help me! A demon!" Shippo yelled as he ran through a forest, far, far away from where the rest of the group was.

X X X X X X X X X X

"Probably off flirting with some girl." Kagome concluded, answering her own question.

"Now, back to matters on hand. What hit us?" she questioned again.

She looked around the branch and noticed a small, stretchy pieces of orange and green plastic.

"WATER BALLOONS?!" She screamed "Darn it Sotta!"

Just then, Inuyasha jumped back onto the branch.

"I can't find them, I think Miroku's using sutras to mask their appearance. But I did find your bag, and it has a faint scent of both Sango and Miroku. And I has some…uh…stuff inside along with a note." He explained while handing both items to her.

Kagome gingerly opened her bag, and where before there were four items, now there was only two. She brushed this aside and read the note quickly.

She groaned in annoyance once she'd finished reading it.

"What's it say?" Inuyasha asked, his white fuzzy ears perking up slightly.

"They're challenging us."

"Alright! In fighting, right?" Inuyasha exclaimed, making fists.

Kagome sighed, realizing the calm, somewhat romantic day, was soon to be turned into a small battle.

"In a way, yes." Answered Kagome.

"Huh? You mean not with swords or fists?" Inuyasha continued to ask, confused.

"No. In this fight, we're using…" She paused as she took out the two remaining items from her bag.

"_Waterguns_."

* * *

_I really hope that yall enjoyed it and will review cause you're such awesome people!_

_Oh! and a random fact, I won anouther tennis match! YAY ME! (ahem) ok, now push the button, lol_

Return to Top


	9. Part IX

_WOW! I'M BACK AND NOT DEAD (although I bet that was the most common guess, lol) WOOT!!_

_I just want to say that I'm SO F--KING SORRY for not updating in what seems like years. So rather then babbling on any longer about my sh!t life that's now better cause summer's here, here's the next chapter! (that already was an earful, lol)_

_I don't own Inuyasha, too bad so sad (sniff)_

* * *

Summer Heat

By: Meirou Kitsune

Part IX

* * *

Kagome looked cautiously up to Inuyasha as he looked back at her with a curious expression on his face, looking down at the water guns clutched in her hands.

"What the hell are those?!" His curious demeanor quickly turned back to his normal irritable one.

"Here, I'll teach you how to use one." She offered with a smile as Inuyasha grudged agreed, although he really didn't mind all the touching with their hands that it caused.

X X X X X X X X X X

"Sango, I'm bored." Sighed Miroku "Will you entertain me?" he asked in his most innocent voice while smiling lazily at her. In no less then a second, Miroku was sporting a beautiful black eye and a large bump on his head.

Sango glared at him before stating "Now you can have fun with your pain."

He laughed carelessly as he rubbed his head, causing Sango to lightly blush and turn away so her back was facing him.

Miroku looked at her fondly before thinking of something 'fun' to pass the time with.

'Why do I have to blush at _everything_?' the thought to herself ruefully as she lifted her hands to her face, feeling warmth radiate off her cheeks.

And when she was sure that the blush had passed and was about to turn back towards him, she felt two arms drape around her shoulders. She was about to punch the mystery person when she noticed the familiar cloth and beads on the right hand. She thought briefly how this was even a more awkward situation for her then if the person was a stranger who she could easily pummel.

Miroku felt her tense under his loose grip around her neck.

"What's the matter Sango?" he whispered seductively into her ear while tracing her jaw line with his left hand lightly, loving the shivers that cascaded up and down Sango's body from his touch.

He dipped his head lower to her ear and nipped it playfully, causing a small moan from Sango to escape. "Miroku…" she whispered, but he sensed a tone of annoyance in her tone.

"Hm…?" he murmured between kisses on her neck.

He barely knew what was coming when he was thrown forcefully on the ground, Sango sitting on his chest, her legs on either side of her, holding them down. His gaze quickly went up to Sango's looming face.

"It's my turn." She said, grinning maniacally.

She slowly lowered her head, getting closer to his. She fluttered her eyes closed and Miroku soon followed, now very happy with the current situation. And right when their lips were about to meet for the first time…

X X X X X X X X X X

Inuyasha sniffed the air again, Kagome safely on his back and each of them with their water guns. Inuyasha had his tucked in his shorts while Kagome held hers for the attack that was sure to erupt soon.

Inuyasha growled happily before saying "I've found their scents." And bolting to the left, which caused Kagome to latch herself even closer to him, making her blush at their skin to skin contact.

"There!" he whispered harshly as he jumped behind a bush.

"Ready Kagome?" he questioned, turning his attention to her with a stern face, very serious about the childish situation. She choked down a giggle at his face and nodded, trying to copy his stone hard face. He looked back to the couple; Sango had just beaten him up yet again.

"Okay. On the count of three. One…two…th-"

"OH MY GOD! HE MADE A MOVE!" Kagome whispered intensely, interrupting and pushing Inuyasha to the ground so she could get a better view of the couple.

Inuyasha yanked his face out of the dirt and angrily growled.

"Oh my gosh! _Look at them_!" Kagome squealed shrilly but not loud enough for the 'occupied' couple to hear. She tightly latched on to Inuyasha's waist subconsciously, she just needed someone else to share and appreciate this perfect moment with her.

Inuyasha blushed at the affection and turned his face back to his friends, trying to ignore the girl hanging on to him. Right as he looked up he saw Sango flip Miroku onto his back, pinning him aggressively on the ground.

"Sango's got some energy." Inuyasha observed, wondering slightly how far they were wiling to go which made a light blush appear on the bridge of his nose.

Kagome warily looked over to Inuyasha with a smirk "Pervert" She muttered under her breath, but Inuyasha caught it with his extra sensitive hearing.

He was about to snap back at her, but his eye caught Sango lowering her head to Miroku's and slowly closed her eyes.

He looked anxiously at Miroku's eyes and found that his eyes were closed too. He smirked at the perfect situation before him, the right moment to pounce on his unsuspecting prey.

And before Kagome could snap out of her dreamy state, Inuyasha had jumped from behind the bush and…

X X X X X X X X X X

Miroku could feel her breath on his lips teasingly. He could practically _tast_e her. He waited impatiently for her lips to meet with his…

"GOTCHA!" Inuyasha's voice boomed through the forest, disturbing a few birds but mostly the young couple on top of each other.

Their eyes flew open but not in time to stop the hard squirt of water that fell on both of them, filling their open mouths with water, leaving them sputtering.

"Inuyasha you idiot!" Kagome screeched as she revealed herself to everyone from the bush "You ruined the perfect god damn moment!" she swore loudly, making Inuyasha's white fuzzy ears pin against his head from the high frequency.

And before he could talk, Kagome, still furious by his idiotic actions, squirted him in the face with her gun. And even after she'd stopped, he couldn't say anything because Kagome's ranting was drowning him out.

"Oh, no problem." Miroku muttered darkly as he stood up, helping Sango who was in a very flustered state, her face almost pure red from what had almost happened and who had almost seen it, too.

"Come on Sango, let's get them back." He whispered as he handed her one of their water guns.

At the idea of revenge, she grinned evilly and snatched the gun from Miroku.

"You're gonna _pay_ Inuyasha!" she yelled as she squirted him.

And thus began the great war of the water-guns…

* * *

_wow, that took it out of me. well, I hope you enjoyed reading another part of my story! and I'm thinking of having the next chapter the last, so tell me what you think of that. and I think there'll be SO much fluff that you'll die from it, lol, I've had many near death experiences writing story from the fluff overload_

_and thank you SO much for all of you who have reviewed, I feel unworthy (bows) but if you're feeling awesomely cool, then please press the button and you will automatically be my hero!! YAY YOU!!_


	10. Part X

_WOW! I just want to start out with thanking everyone for all their awesome reviews, now we're officially over 250 reviews! GAH! It's crazy awesome madness! I LUV YOU ALL! (sniff) and those who haven't reviewed...eh, thanks at least for reading it!_

_Well anyway, I'm really sorry for updating so late, my life's been so busy, like I'm surprised that I'm writing today with tennis, swimming, and also being sick (urgh)_

_But enough jabber, here it is!_

_I don't own Inuyasha (stomps around room madly)_

* * *

Summer Heat

By: White Fuzzy Ears

Part X

* * *

Kagome panted as she laid on her back in the soft white sand at the edge of the pond. She glanced over to Inuyasha who sat next to her, his ears pivoting around in hope of hearing their two friends who they were currently fighting.

Even though the water-gun fight had been going on for about two hours now, Inuyasha was still intensely into it, his competitive spirit taking over. Kagome sighed as she rolled over so she was on her stomach and looking at Inuyasha who was still in his own world, eyes glancing around the area in slight paranoia.

"Inuyasha, why don't we just relax for a little, huh?" Kagome suggested at him with slightly pleading eyes. Sure it was fun while it lasted, but she was tired of getting water shot at her and just wanted to do something else less…stressful and more…rewarding (A/N: yeah, lets go with that).

"They might jump us at any time." Inuyasha growled as he fiddled with his gun.

Kagome sighed before going over to him and leaning against his shoulder, grabbing onto his arm gently. Inuyasha blushed at the open affection before hesitantly dropping his gun and wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her slightly closer to him.

Kagome sighed in happiness before cuddling closer to him, moving her arms to wrap around his thin waist.

X X X X X X X X X X

"Miroku…" Sango started, annoyance obvious in her voice "Can't we just stop already? It feels like we've been at it _forever_!" she whined, dropping her arms to her side in emphasis.

"Sango, my dear, we need to beat Inuyasha for what he did to us." Miroku stated, almost growling in anger.

Sango blushed deeply at the memory, but a shy smile crept onto her face in happiness. But then it disappeared again as she remembered what Inuyasha had indeed done, ruining a _very_happy of her life.

The couple stopped walking when the approached the edge of a cliff next to the waterfall and from their angle, you could look down into the pond and see everything surrounding it.

"Wow…it's so beautiful…" Sango whispered as she edged closer to the cliff to feel the fresh air blow in her face.

Miroku scowled slightly when he looked down and saw Inuyasha, but then his face softened when he saw him and Kagome snuggling, enjoying a late afternoon moment.

Miroku sighed in defeat, knowing he couldn't interrupt their moment no matter how much he wanted to get back at Inuyasha, and looked over to Sango, about to ask her what she wanted to do now, but when he saw her his breath was caught in his throat.

Sango, oblivious to the starring monk, just enjoyed the moment she was having. She dropped her gun and spread her arms out, feeling the evening wind and warm sun on her face. She closed her eyes and undid her high ponytail, letting her hair fly around her from the wind.

Miroku continued to stare for a few minutes at his goddess before a smirk covered his face and he walked closer to Sango. Before she could react, he pulled her body towards his and crashed his lips over hers for a few brief moments.

Sango finally fluttered her eyes open after he'd pulled away, her eyes full and bright. He smiled dashingly at her before lightly squeezing her waist playfully.

But Sango was in such a daze that when he did that, she yelped and jumped away from him, dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. Miroku only chuckled lightly at her obvious flustered state before trying to walk back to her.

But when he looked back into her eyes he saw that they were tinted with confusion, but also fear.

"Sango…?" he asked tenderly before taking a step closer to her, his arms outstretched. But she only took a step away from him and shook her head lightly, tears starting to form in her eyes.

This only added to Miroku's worry and he took a few steps closer, arms almost around her. But she stumbled back and before she knew it, she was balancing on the edge with wide eyes.

Miroku reacted as quickly as he could, but couldn't catch her before she lost her balance and fell over the edge. And without so much as a second thought, he jumped off right after her.

X X X X X X X X X X

Kagome sighed in relief as she snuggled closer to Inuyasha, watching the pond's surface ripple from the soft summer winds.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, couldn't relax and was fidgeting slightly from thoughts that had gone through his head today, or more specifically, what he was going to ask Kagome before Miroku and Sango had ruined the moment.

Kagome looked up at him through her curtain of thick bangs to find his eyes darting around the clearing. But this time, she noted, he wasn't looking for something, but rather was trying to avoid looking at her.

She cautiously pulled away to sit across of him, Indian style that mirrored his own, and holding his hands in her dainty ones.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered as he looked up at her and then down at their intertwined hands, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned with care, "You can tell me." She finished with a smile, her white teeth gleaming. He fidgeted for a few more seconds before Kagome stopped him by squeezing his hands, urging him to talk.

"It's about what I was going to ask you in the tree before we got attacked by Miroku and Sango." He mumbled out, his eyes still not meeting Kagome's.

"What were you going to ask me?" Kagome asked, moving a few inches closer to him so that their knees were lightly brushing each other's.

"Well…it's just…" but Inuyasha couldn't continue as he starred into her big brown eyes that glittered from the streaming afternoon sunlight.

"Just say it already Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered as she leaned a little closer to his face.

"I was wondering…" Inuyasha broke off again as he dipped his head lower to hers too, his face beginning to soften.

Kagome didn't even mind that he wasn't talking straight as she moved closer, her hands now resting on his bare chest as his hands moved around her waist, pulling her even closer to him then she already was. She smiled lazily at him as their faces hovered next to each other's, their lips a not more then a few inches away.

Finally, they fluttered their eyes shut…and…

* * *

_…CUT! That's a wrap folks! And wow, do you honestly think I'd leave the story like this? I THINK NOT! So that must mean…this isn't the last chapter and there's more to come?! You may all dance with happiness now! I honestly wanted to end it with this chapter in the beginning of this but it just never happened and kept going…oh well, your guy's gain._

_And yes, I'm sorry for the MAJOR cliffy (at least Miroku and Sango kissed) I left you with after not updating in what, a month? But that's what you get for me agreeing to not stop the story. But, if you must, you can flame at my stupidity and lazy procrastination, just not the story pweaz!_

_And if you review, thanks a million and sorry for such a long A/N_


	11. Part XI

_LAST CHAPTEEEER! pweaze enjoy!_

* * *

"_Everyone is **crazy** around here."_ – Inuyasha

* * *

Summer Heat

By: Meirou Kitsune

Part XI

* * *

_Miroku reacted as quickly as he could, but couldn't catch her before she lost her balance and fell over the edge. And without so much as a second thought, he jumped off right after her._

Wind rushed in Miroku's hair as he plummeted down the cliff, the water getting eerily closer with each precious second. He arranged his body as straight as possible so that he could reach Sango before she hit the water.

Right before they hit the surface, Miroku reached Sango and held her close to him, making their bodies straight as they collided with the water, cutting through it smoothly until they hit the bottom and Miroku used his legs to spring up.

They both gasped for air before swimming over to the shore. When they arrived, they panted for breath at their little daredevil act that made their hearts beat so fast it felt like they was going to burst out.

As they gasped for breath, Miroku looked around and saw Inuyasha and Kagome not far off.

_**- Rewind a little… -**_

Inuyasha's eyes shot open just as his lips were going to meet Kagome's and jerked back, making Kagome open her eyes, a deeply hurt expression on her race.

But he didn't notice as his eyes darted to the pond. Kagome's eyes followed his and she gasped when she saw Miroku and Sango pop up from under the surface. She looked at Inuyasha who had a slightly worried face on, but when he saw them begin to swim to shore, he visibly relaxed.

Kagome blushed as she looked at their position, her body almost completely pressed against his own. Inuyasha noticed in a few seconds and blushed too.

Kagome nervously laughed before leaning back a little so she was sitting in his lap, both of them blushing greatly.

"So…um…how's it going?" Kagome asked nervously as she twiddled her thumbs, her face bright red from her blush at the thought that had almost happened.

'A little pissed since I couldn't kiss you.' He thought to himself, making him blush Kagome's shade of vibrant red.

"Come on, lets see if they're ok." He grumbled as he stood up and offered her his hand, helping her up too.

They quickly walked over to where Miroku and Sango were almost at the shore. When they were about to reach them, they saw Miroku looking in their direction.

He quickly stood up and waved his arms frantically, as if urging them to stay away and hide. Inuyasha looked at him curiously before he continued walking, but Kagome caught his wrist, pulling him away.

"Come on, I think he wants us to go away." Kagome urged as she pulled him into the edge of the thick forest.

"I still want to see if they're alright." Inuyasha grunted as he continued through the forest to his friends. Kagome rolled her eyes before following them.

X X X X X X X X X X

Miroku had slightly panicked when he'd seen Kagome and Inuyasha coming their way. Because he needed to talk to Sango and knew that that would never happen if anyone else was nearby.

So he did what any other man would do, freak out. He practically yelled in relief when he saw Kagome drag Inuyasha into the forest, at least she had caught his drift.

"Miroku, you ok?" Sango asked tentivly as he continued to wave his arms around.

"Uh…hehehehe…yeah, better then ever…hehe…" he laughed nervously, hoping for her to believe him.

"Come on, we need to talk." He sighed, now serious, before smiling up at Sango who suddenly found the dirt between her toes very interesting.

He grabbed her hand and lead her into the forest, coming to a grassy clearing illuminated from the orange rays of the setting sun.

"Look, I'm sorry if I…" he drifted off, trying to think of the right word "offended you or anything." He ended, trying to sound sincere.

"Miroku…" she sighed, dreading this part "I don't know what to say to you."

"Then why did you overreact and almost get us killed?! If I hadn't caught you and if you'd landed wrong, you could've _died_!" he exclaimed, a lump forming in his throat from the dreadful idea.

"It's just…" she couldn't finish. She hugged herself before sighing and continuing "What if I'm like all the rest?"

"Wha-? What do you mean?" Miroku asked, obviously baffled

"What if I'm just another girl to you?" she said, her voice rising

"San-"

"What if after you've had your fun with me you just leave me? HUH? What if you finally get you _child_ and that's all you want?!" she finished, yelling at the last part.

Miroku looked at her shocked before blushing, thinking of the wonder of getting to third base with her. "Sango, I could never do that to you." He stated sobering up, his eyes starring down into her own angry and hurt ones.

They starred at each other for a few seconds before she looked away, tears starting to prickle her eyes again.

"You don't understand." She hiccupped, fighting down a sob. She was a demon hunter and was NOT going to break down all for a stupid perverted man. And like HELL she'd admit she was overreacting, which, inside of her, she already knew.

"Maybe not, but I'm going to try." He whispered, a hopeful, almost shy look on his face. "I mean, I know I'm not really good with the whole romantic thing, you know how bad my pickup line is." He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Sango lightly smiled despite the turmoil in her self, he reminded her of a shy young boy at the moment.

"But you could give me a chance to make it work." He continued, a longing look now in his eyes as he tried to crack a smile.

Sango's smile enlarged with his before walking over to him and giving him a hug, hoping that he was telling the truth. Miroku wrapped his arms around her thin frame, holding her tightly against himself, making her blush reappear yet again.

'I'm really going to try…' Miroku concluded, breathing in her intoxicating scent.

X X X X X X X X X X

"Someone's being dramatic…" whispered Inuyasha rudely after he'd seen and heard Miroku and Sango's episode.

"Oh, shut up, she's just insecure around him, that's all. It'll eventually clear up if he's good enough." Kagome growled, punching his arm playfully in anger.

"Feh, he's still an idiot. He's gonna screw up sometime."

"Sango will forgive him." She snapped back, scrunching her nose up.

Inuyasha turned away to hide his smirk, he knew a hint of a smile was in it from seeing Kagome so angry, and so, cute in his mind.

"Whatever. Look, lets just go do something and leave them alone." She jerked a thumb to Miroku and Sango who were now lying down in the long grass, barely visible to them.

"Hop on." Inuyasha grunted as he crouched down, allowing Kagome to piggyback on him yet again.

_A few minutes later…_

"WOW! It's beautiful up here!" Kagome squealed as she looked down at he now setting sun, clearly visible from the height they were now at. Inuyasha, surprisingly, had brought them to the top of the waterfall where Miroku and Sango had recently fallen off.

Kagome was surprised by the romantic setting, but even more surprised that Inuyasha was the one that had brought her there. But before she could think much more about it, she was roughly taken of her feet by the same half demon she was just thinking about. She suppressed a gasp when he walked to the edge of the cliff and sat down in Indian style with her in his lap, his arms encircling her.

Kagome couldn't help but blush scarlet from his acts as he continued to hold her closely to him.

There was a peaceful silence as they watched the sunset together, Miroku and Sango doing the same not very far off.

* * *

**END!**

* * *

_Well...there you have it. THE END! Hope you enjoyed the read and thanks to everyone for their overwhelming support (huggles)_

_ALOHA!_


End file.
